sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Good Boys (film)
| writers = | starring = | music = Lyle Workman | cinematography = Jonathan Furmanski | editing = Daniel Gabbe | production companies = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 95 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Good Boys is a 2019 American comedy film co-written and directed by Gene Stupnitsky, in his directorial debut. The film stars Jacob Tremblay, Brady Noon, and Keith L. Williams. It tells the story about three sixth graders who try to impress girls and upperclassmen by skipping school and attending parties. Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg serve as producers through their Point Grey Pictures banner. The film had its world premiere at South by Southwest on March 11, 2019, and is scheduled to be released in the United States on August 16, 2019, by Universal Pictures. As of May 2019, the film has received generally positive reviews. Plot Cast * Jacob Tremblay as Max * Brady Noon as Thor * Keith L. Williams as Lucas * Will Forte as Max's dad SXSW 2019|website=The Hollywood Reporter|first=John|last=DeFore|date=March 12, 2019|accessdate=March 12, 2019}} * Molly Gordon as Hannah * Midori Francis as Lilly * Josh Caras as Benji * Christian Darrel Scott as Marcus * Lil Rel Howery as Lucas's dad * Sam Richardson * Retta as Lucas' Mom * Millie Davis as Brixlee * Chance Hurtsfield as Atticus * Izaac Wang as Soren * Benita Ha as Soren's Mom Production On August 16, 2017, it was announced that Seth Rogen's Point Grey Pictures and Good Universe would produce a comedy film together from writers Lee Eisenberg and Gene Stupnitsky, and both would also make their directorial debut. The film was produced by Rogen, Evan Goldberg, James Weaver, Nathan Kahane, and Joe Drake. In March 2018, Jacob Tremblay was cast in the film titled Good Boys, to which Universal Pictures bought the distribution rights. The film was shot in Vancouver. The film received an R rating for strong crude sexual content, drug and alcohol material, and language - all involving tweens. This marks the first time an R rating has been given with the description all involving tweens. Blackface controversy Controversy over the making of the film aroused when TMZ leaked photos of Keith L. Williams' stand-in substitute in blackface. Both Williams and his stand-in are African-American, but the latter is light-skinned. Rogen issued an apology over the controversy. Release It had its world premiere at South by Southwest on March 11, 2019. Good Boys is scheduled to be released on August 16, 2019 by Universal Pictures. Reception Critical response On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 78% based on 23 reviews, and an average rating of 6.91/10. On Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, the film has a score of 52 out of 100, based on 8 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". References External links * * * Category:2019 films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films produced by Seth Rogen Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures films